


"After You"

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, OFC pines after Sam a little, Wincest - Freeform, outsider pov, public affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: A girl at Sam's new school tries to follow him to ask him a question and sees him with Dean.





	"After You"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post this without going over it right now but I promise I'm going to come back and edit it!

Prom was in a few months and Addie was determined to get the new kid to ask her to go with him. He was quiet, but he was smart as a whip. In the AP Calc BC class they shared the kid corrected Mrs. Wilhem on a problem that she was doing on the board. She had to call him up to the front to show her her mistake, and when he changed one small detail the outcome was changed drastically. Wilhem had stared at him in complete awe. Nobody had registered that dusty old woman speechless in her whole thirty seven years of teaching at Bellbrooke High until that very moment.

Addie first noticed the kid in that class. She wasn't sure if he'd been there all along or if he transferred in the day she was at the cheer competition, but she'd sure never seen him before. After that incident she started seeing him everywhere. He was in most of her classes, and they shared the same lunch. While Addie sat at the good table - the clean round one in the middle of the cafeteria that actually still had all of it's seats intact - the boy sat alone in a sea of people, one eye on a book, the other periodically checking the various entrances and exits of the room after sweeping over every individual student. He always sat with his back against a wall and an eye on the doorway, even in class. Addie would've probably considered his stare creepy, but she realized it never lingered anywhere. He never stared directly at the prettiest girls, the ones with their tits hanging out of their shirts, or even the cheerleaders in their short little skirts. She briefly considered him being gay, but he never lingered on any of the guys either. 

After lunch the two had AP Bio together, an all year class that he transferred into in the second to last quarter of the second semester. Somehow, he still had the highest grade in the class. it was in this class that Addie learned the boy's name. Mr. Teague called on him to answer some stupidly difficult question that Addie still couldn't remember. The name that Mr. T called was "Sam", a name she'd never had a face to associate with when she heard the gossip that oozed through the blue and green tiled hallways. That day Sam was wearing old, faded jeans that were an inch or so too short, revealing the tops of haggard socks shielding the kid's feet from even rougher looking brown puma sneakers. He had a wrinkled brown flannel on, a little baggy and buttoned up almost to his chin. His right sleeve was rolled up and the other was down. The jeans didn't quite hug the boy's hips and fell relaxed down the rest of his leg. A bony knee showed through one of the holes worn in the denim. The flannel stretched tight across Sam's shoulders and chest but revealed less than a nun's outfit of his torso. His face was angular, just-too-long dark hair concealing it just enough that Addie couldn't get a good enough look at him. She remembered that moment with an uncanny clarity that frightened her a little bit.

The first time she spoke to him was after a girl's soccer game. She'd come to support one of her friends in the girl's game that went on in the same park that Sam was practicing, but stayed because she saw the familiar mop of hair in nothing but cleats and soccer shorts warming up with the rest of the team. Addie was glued to the chain link fence, breathless, when she saw his tan, lightly freckled skin stretched tight across the long expanse of muscle that the kid called a torso. He dodged one of the kids that had a shirt on (she dimly registered that they must be playing shirts vs skins) and she was shown his shoulders in their full brown spotted glory. Addie didn't realize she must've seemed a little creepy after Sam was standing on the sidelines, a water bottle in his hands and his head slightly tilted, eyes resting questioningly on her face. The corners of her mouth lifted in a dizzy smile and she found herself saying "Thank god you weren't on the shirts team."

Sam's head fell forward slightly, a bright, beautiful smile lighting up his face. He walked towards Addie and stopped just close enough to where she could see the beads of sweat rolling down his neck and stomach, the small hairs around his face plastered to his head (holy shit this kid must be eight fucking feet tall). "You're Addie, right? We have some classes together."

Addie was once again knocked breathless, amazed that he actually knew her name. "Yeah." Only after a second too long had passed and Sam's lips quirked in a small smirk did Addie realize she was staring up at this kid like he was some sort of deity come to tell her she was the next chosen one. "Yeah!" she repeated. 

"Cool. Well, see you tomorrow, Addie." Sam walked backwards towards the field, leaving Addie clutching to the fence to keep her upright.

That was a little over a month ago and since then the two had spoken a little bit and greeted each other in the hallways. Today Addie decided she was going to corner Sam after school and tell him about the party this weekend that she wanted him to be her date to. Addie noticed that he always disappeared as soon as the bell rang indicating school was over. You never saw the kid show up or leave - he just melted into the crowd and was lost or found his seat right when you decided to turn to your bag to pull out your math notebook. It was uncanny. This time she kept her eyes glued to him. She was determined to figure out how he faded away so quietly.

It was three minutes until the bell and Addie's eyes were drilled into the back of Sam's head as if they could keep him in place just long enough for her to catch up to him. A few seconds before the bell and Kiesha grabbed her shoulder, yelling some excited nonsense about the party later that Addie could honestly not care less about. She brushed Kiesha off, not staying around long enough to see her reaction, and turned to see Sam was already gone. She ran out of the classroom, ignoring the normal afterschool chatter that she always got caught up in, and hurried towards the parking lot. She had just gone through the doors when she saw Sam walking towards the park where they first talked - away from the main stream of people going towards their cars or the busses. 

Addie had almost caught up to him when he picked up his pace a bit, straightened his shoulders, and all but skipped to a sleek, shiny black car that had the other most gorgeous man she had ever seen sprawled on the hood. The other man straightened up when he saw Sam, a smile breaking up the freckled pretty-boy seriousness of his face with a radiance that could've lit up the school from right where it was originating at at this moment. Addie was starstruck.

She'd slowed a bit when she was met with that smile, but her feet became rooted to the ground when she saw the man slide forward to catch Sam in a big hug, Sam slotting in between his legs perfectly and the man's strong arms squeezing him close. They pulled apart just enough to fit their mouths together. They pulled apart after a long moment and rested their heads on each other, lost in their own little world and whispering secret words to each other. After another moment Sam twisted around a bit, turning to Addie and waving her over. 

The walk to the car was almost a surreal experience. Addie's face was hot, embarrassed to have been caught watching the pair, but she was still struck almost dumb by seeing them together. 

"This is Dean! He just got back into town." Sam's arm was slung over Dean's shoulders, leaning against one of Dean's legs with Dean's arm wrapped around his waist. "I saw you standing there and figured I'd introduce you guys."

Addie huffed out a nervous laugh. 

The pretty boy - Dean. Dean's mouth opened and Addie was mesmerised enough by the pink, plush lips that she had to abashedly ask him to repeat himself. A smirk lifted Dean's lips as he leaned back a bit, lowering the arm around Sam's waist so that it was dangerously close to a place that Addie did NOT want to be distracted by at this moment as he said "What's up?"

"Oh. Oh. Oh! Nothing, nothing I just. I just had a question for. For Sam." Her stutter that hadn't shown itself since she was in sixth grade was embarrassing but Addie's brain was mush enough that she didn't quite care.

"What can I do ya for?" Sam was more relaxed and open than Addie had ever seen him. The similarities between the clothing that the two guys were wearing suddenly struck her as she finally drug her eyes up to meet Sam's.

"Oh." She suddenly realized her question was a little ridiculous at this point. "Oh, I was just going to ask you if we had any homework for Wilhem." The words sounded lame and empty even to her.

Before Sam could finish telling her the pages Dean chuckled again. "Here I was thinking you were coming to hit on my man there, Addie."

She let out another nervous laugh and shuffled her feet. "I wouldn't dream of it.... I mean. Sorry Sam I-"

He smiled softly and assured her it was okay. "I got what you meant."

"O-okay well. I guess. I guess I'll go back.." She pointed over her shoulder, looking at the parking lot that suddenly seemed miles away.

"I'll see you on Monday in Spanish, okay?" Sam had untangled himself from Dean and stepped forward to pull Addie into a quick hug. "Have a good weekend, Addie."

She turned her apparently obviously defeated face up to Sam and gave him a tired smile. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. You too." She looked at Dean, again getting momentarily shocked by how beautiful he was. "Okay. It was nice meeting you, Dean." 

Another brilliant smile flashed briefly. "You too, Addie. See you in Spanish."

Addie laughed as Sam none too gently punched Dean in the arm. She was about halfway to the parking lot when she turned to catch one more glimpse of the two boys on the hood of the car. She saw Dean make an exaggerated "After you" motion and could almost feel Sam's eyeroll from where she was.


End file.
